<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ready Or Not by Morpheus626</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339301">Ready Or Not</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626'>Morpheus626</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:15:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Synopsis: “Ready Freddie?” “Hm....nah. Not yet.” “Wha...but...” </p>
<p>And that’s basically it lmao. I haven’t written anything overtly crack!fic in awhile, right? So why not this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ready Or Not</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by this post: https://aboutthatmelancholystorm.tumblr.com/post/633630768951853056/marauders4evr-this-is-an-absolutely-spectacular</p>
<p>and I have this fic idea in miniature in the tags of my reblog of the post, but I decided to go for it and just write it out since it’s a short lil thing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a perfect mid-concert moment, in the midst of Crazy Little Thing Called Love, and he was living for it. Blood pumping, sweating under the lights, ready for the phrase he knew the crowd would shout out with him: </p>
<p>“Ready Freddie?” </p>
<p>Freddie turned, and gave him a wicked grin as he leaned into the mic: “Not yet.” </p>
<p>They didn’t stop dead, but it was a moment of noodling with the notes of where they were in the song, as Roger tried to articulate a response. He could see Brian and John giggling at the sides of the stage, eagerly awaiting him. </p>
<p>The crowd too, seemed half unsure of how to take it. A good number of them laughing, but some looking purely confused. </p>
<p>“Why not?” he giggled into his mic.</p>
<p>Freddie shrugged, still smiling. “Just need a minute.” </p>
<p>The crowd was all laughter now, enjoying the odd mid-song play that Freddie had started. </p>
<p>“To do what?!” he exclaimed back as dramatically as he could. </p>
<p>“My fucking taxes, does it matter?” Freddie laughed through his reply, the crowd shouting and laughing with him. “Be patient!” </p>
<p>“No!” Roger laughed back. “I’m bored, hurry it up, get ready!” </p>
<p>“I don’t know,” Freddie teased, and turned more to the crowd. “Do you all think I’m ready?” </p>
<p>The crowd cheered. </p>
<p>“Fine, but are all of <em>you</em> ready?” </p>
<p>Louder cheers. </p>
<p>“Hang on, we should check with Brian,” Freddie said, continuing to strum as he turned more towards Brian. “Bri, darling?” </p>
<p>Brian shook his head, giggling. “Yeah, Fred?” </p>
<p>“Are you ready?” </p>
<p>“I think I am.” </p>
<p>Freddie winced. “Ah, we need a yes or a no.” </p>
<p>Brian stuttered for a moment in his playing as he laughed, shoulders shaking. Then he stood back up fully and kept on, nodding. “Yes, I’m ready.”</p>
<p>“Right then!” Roger called. “We’re all ready!” </p>
<p>“What about John?!” Freddie cried, faux-shocked. “John, I’m so sorry he nearly forgot you, we can’t have that, can we?” </p>
<p>The crowd roared, and from his seat Roger could see Deaky blush at the extra attention. </p>
<p>“Now, are you ready?” Freddie asked him, walking over carefully as he strummed. </p>
<p>John was a mess, somehow keeping up his playing but at the same time bent over in laughter the closer Freddie got.</p>
<p>“I do need a serious answer,” Freddie’s voice was just audible near John’s mic. “Are you ready?” </p>
<p>John could only manage a nod, but it was good enough for Freddie, who was breaking himself as he made his way to his mic again. </p>
<p>“Okay Roger, let’s have it!” </p>
<p>He screamed it, the crowd shouting with him, and it was electric: “Ready Freddie?!” </p>
<p>And this time, Freddie was indeed ready.   </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>